Total drama Survival
by KandeePop
Summary: Will Nikki and Luke go out or will Chris and Mil ever hook up? Find out on Total Drama Survival! * Apps Closed*
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**Chris****_:_**20 kids will have to survive in the wilderness and eliminate their competition to win 1 million big ones! What will happen? Who will survive? All here on Total Drama SURVIVAL!

On a island Chris is greeting the new contestants and new co-worker one by one. First was a albino girl with a grey skull hat, Grey hood and blue jeans- Mac Lin. Then his new co-worker, Miles.

"First up! Mac Lin!" Chris smiled as he saw her get burn by the unwanted sun.

"Ah! That hurts! Who has sun block?" Mac hissed

"Next is- m-m-m-my co-worker?" Chris looked at Miles. Her short brown hair was in a neat braid, her green eyes was set on the ocean and her skin was a light tone. "M-m-miles?" Chris whispered. He didn't know his co-worker would be a hot babe.

"H-hi." She didn't change her gaze.

"Hi." Chris didn't bother to introduce the other contestants. He ran over to Miles. "Hey. Miles."

"Call me Mil. okay?" She looked up at him.

"okay" Chris decided to explain to Miles what she had to do. "As my co-worker you'll have to help with making certain challenges and ..." He went on. The contestants were angered a bit others were entertained.

"So?" Mac Lin asked. "What do we have to do?"

"Oh." Chris stopped and rolled his eyes. "Survive. Complete challenges. Kill each other. That's all really."

"Wait... What?" Mil didn't catch the last part correctly. "What was that last part?"

"They didn't really have to kill each other just hurt them enough to get them kicked out."

"Oh."

_**I'm takingb 19 OCs. **__**Name: / Age: / BG.:**_


	2. Others and Shout outs!

_**All OCs so-far have been accepted! Love yous for putting your OCs in. I'll do shout outs in the end.**_

* * *

"Okay!" Miles looked at all the people. "Um.. Let's introduce ourselves. Call me Mil. I'm Chris' new co-worker! And you are?"

She walked towards a group of tall kids. Only one spoke a boy with a rocket ship on his t-shirt.

"Hi I'm. Neil Thomson." Neil took Miles' hand and shook hands. A few more kids decided to introduce them selves afterwards.

"I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenn." Jenn's smile took away many of the boys' breath.

"Rachel. Rachel Terra." Rachel waved.

"Allison Andrews or Ally for short." Ally smiled as Miles approached her and shook her hand.

"Alan J. Brooks is the name; sweet thing." Alan smiled devilishly.

"I'm Saphire. Please to meet you all." Saphire giggled at Alan. "Crazy." he mumbled.

"I'm Jay."

"Jinx in the house." She laughed.

"Catalina Velasquez."

"Robertson-Luke Robertson."

The others were a bit to shy at the moment so, Chris then Explained how they'll get booted off.

"Listen there's 3 ways to get out." Chis looked at the odd looks on the contestants faces. "Yes 3. 1st of all you can easily get voted off, 2edly If you do not complete the challenges you'll get kicked off. 3rdly if you sustain a bad injury you're not coming back. Kapish?"

"Ya I guess." Mumbles carried odd messages. "What the pooy?!" "Wait why?"

"Listen." Chris looked at Miles. "There will be 4 teams insted of the reg. 2. Why? I just want it to be like that. Unlike before you can pick your team mates... so pick!"

* * *

**_Shout outs!_**

**_wolflover595_**

**_MyFlawsAreFayetal_**

**_Blackcatomega12_**

_**OfficialSupergirlinTraining**_

_**awesomejosh8596**_

_**Blackcatomega12**_

_**Maniacbiscuit**_

_**Jasminejadema**_

_**Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN**_

_**John-SP150**_


	3. 1st Challenge and More

As the kids try to pick their teammates as fast as they could Chris began flirting with Miles.

"So?" He got a little closer to her as she began studying the area. "How did a hot babe like you get this job?-If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh!" Miles notice the kids began to fight. "The kids..."

"Don't mind them. Tell me about your self."

"Well my cousin-the one you call Chef- said he didn't want to work another season on this show so he convinced the producers to let me co-host."

"Really?-Wait. Your cousin is Chef?!" Chris was a bit shocked. How can such a lovely girl-like Miles- be related to Chef?

"Ya. His aunt adopted me 20 years ago. I was only 2 and a half when his aunt took me in- GET OFF HER!" Miles ran in between a fight. One kid was biting the other.

"No! She's in my team!" The two boys argued as Miles pushed them apart. Chris ran in making sure Miles was okay. "Arg! She'll be in my team!"

After the two boys were separated Chris and Miles realized the two boys were fighting for a young girl named L. to be in their team.

"Really? for her?" Miles was out of breath and a bit shocked.

"She's not even that hot!" Chris pointed out. "Plus! None of you will have her on your team! You! Jinx! Go on his team... you go there and he'll go there... Now... Pick a name for your teams and I swear if any of you fight ... and I'll ..." Chris swore. "Got it!"

The camper shook their heads yes. Miles got a little farther away from Chris.

"My team is team... Skies." Catalina looked at her teammates agreeing.

"Team... Solar?" Neil saw his teammates agree with much approval.

"Team Rocks!" Saphire sated without his teams approval.

"Team Ocean?" The others in the team giggled at Saphire a bit.

"Okay. Miles?" Chris turned to see Miles far from him. "Why are you over there?"

"So you won't yell in my ear." Miles really dislike the cursing and yelling.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm soo sorry!" Chris wanted to closer to her not push her away. "Any way your first challange is to make tools. Why? You'll need them to survive no go... Mil I'm sorry."

++++In The Confessional++++

"Aw Great! Now I messed up and she doesn't even want to get near me!" Chris almost lost hope. "Hopefully she'll give me another chance... Hopefully."

++++Outside++++

As the contestants ran about trying to make tools and messing with each other Miles made tools too. Just in case.

"Mil? What are you trying to do?" Ally caught Miles. "Trying to make tools?"

"Not trying making." Miles saw Chris walk out of the confessional. "Do... you... think..."

"He so totally likes you."

"Wait. what?I was going to ask you if you think I got the wrong idea of him."

"What's your idea?" Rachel jumped in.

"He's a bit self centered... a jerk... and mean..." Miles saw the expression on their faces and could guess what was coming.

"He is." Mac Lin scared Miles. "But give him a chance. I think he likes you."

"Really? He likes me?" Miles looked a bit confused.

++++In the Confessional++++

"Am I the only one who notices that Chris was flirting with Mil? Or was he just being nice?" Jenn thought for a moment as she held her small hammer. "Nope. He was defiantly flirting."

When Jenn left Miles came in.

"Wow... They think he LIKES me! Is...is it possible...? Chris and I...?...Um..."

++++Outside++++

Chris called time and every camper had to show him their tools. He looked at one contestant without tools- Mac Lin.

"You're-" Chris was ready to say out until one of her teammates interfered.

"Wait! She's my teammate so she can have my little hoe." Catalina handed Mac Lin her little hoe.

"You know I should have made a rule for that... Any way! The next challenge is to build your own little cozy homes."

Suddenly Chris got a call. "Yes... Oh! Man that sucks!" He hangs up and looks around. He looks at a camera and smiles. "Well that's all for to day folks! Mac Lin barley survived this one and there's more on the way! Right here-"

"Chris can I do this one?" Miles poked Chris' Back.

"Sure."

"What's next on this exciting new adventure? Find out next right here! On total Drama SURVIVAL!"

Every clapped and the camera went dark.


	4. A fight and 2 Questions

"Previously on Total Drama Survival!" Chris started. "A camper was lucky that her teammate shared her tool and a fight had started for a not-so-hot babe. Also the kids started their next challenge!What'll happen next? What'll come? Who will go? All here on Total Drama SURVIVAL!"

+Theme song plays. And contestants began their work.

"Chris!" A whine went through Chris' thick skull.

"What?" Chris was caught picking flowers. He hid them as fast as he could.

"Where's the grub?" A group of kids complained. "Ya the food!" "Is there any?"

"Really guys? Really?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Just complete the challenge or you're O-U-T- outta here!" He turned and walked over to Miles with flowers in his hand. "Miles?"

Miles was so busy with what she was doing she didn't realized Chris. "Miles can I talk to you?" She ignored him once more. Once he threw the flowers back Miles turned to him with a puzzled look. "Ah?! Never mind."

"Oh... Sorry I had headphones on and it took me a while to see your shadow. Sorry."

"It's alright." Chris sighed. He turn to see Jay, Luke and Jinx was fighting. "The hell!" Chris broke up the fight but ended up with most of the hits. "Ow."

"Chris!" Almost every girl jumped in. He maybe horrible but he didn't deserve to get a bad beating this early in the show! He had a broken rib and bruses all over.

"Dang!" Mac Lin almost swore. "You men are violent! How did this happen?"

"Long story short. He became the 'middle man'. Everyone knows 'middle men' get the most damage." Luke stated liking-a bit-the fact that Chris was so badly hurt.

"I'll help him... your 3... Your out." Miles seemed more devastated then anyone else.

"Out?" Jay was confused. "Out as in?"

"Out Of THE DANG GAME!" Miles lost her temper a bit. What if this was her instead of Chris? What if it was worst? They were a hazard to themselves and everyone around. Chris smiled then frowned.

"Uh... You sure?" Chris looked at the 3 kids. "They can still be-" He grabbed at his side. He was in terrible pain. "How did your fight even start?"

"That witch- Jinx- messed up my hair! That's how." Luke began to fix his hair.

"I got into the fight because Jinx is my teammate. As a fellow member of the Rocks I had to jump in..."

"Bull ..." Chris cursed as he tried to pushed himself up. "Bull. Just get on with your- Ah!- challenge and I'll deal-Ah!- with this later!"

The challengers slowly departed as Miles gave them a cold look and helped Chris.

++++Confessional++++

"I'm not so sorry for Chris. He kinda deserved that." Jenn looked around nervously. "Don't get me wrong I feel as if it was wrong -in a way..." She left and Jinx entered.

"Luke is Crazy! You know right? I was just messing with him a bit and he went berserk on me." She left and Jay came in.

"Hey?" He took a long breath. "I hope I won't get kicked off for that..."

* * *

**_Hello fellow readers. PopKandee here and I want to ask you something. Do you think they should get kicked off? Or was Miles a bit too harsh?_**

**_I want to here your opinion on the matter and I'll give you more._**


	5. The Team Challenge and a Crush update

_**I still need more OCs. So send them in.**_

Luke walks in front of a camera. "Since the last episode just kinda ended and Chris and Mil haven't came back yet I'll do the intro." He smirked. "First of all that girl messed up my hair so all heck broke loose. Secondly the fight wasn't that huge until that Jay came in. Thirdly Chris became a middle man- which as everybody knows/should know Middle men get the most damage done... Since the two haven't came back for about 2 and a half days I guess we have no host... Any way! What's ganna happen next? Will Chris and Mil come back? Are we stuck on this island forever? Find out on-"

Chris threw a rock at Luke's head. And Miles ran up to Luke and kicked him on the ribs.

"It's either me or Milly doing the intros here." He paused then looked at a camera. "Found out on total Drama SURVIVAL!" The camera zoomed away then got closer to Miles who was still kicking Luke. "Mil? Milly stop. Mil seriously stop!"

The into plays.

Chris and Miles walk over to the contestants. Miles looked pissed as hell and Chris looked like he was gonna hurt someone.

"Hey guys." His voice was off. "How's it goin'? Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Ya. My team was the first to finish building all our little homes. And another fight broke out but ended quickly...And...Am I missing any thing?..." Neil smiled. "Oh ya! I ... Caught... You-know-who kissing a certain somebody while that certain somebody in their sleep." Neil Covered his mouth as Chris approached him.

"Say anything to anyone and I'll kill you myself!" Chris whispered in Neil's ear.

"Got it."

++++Confessional++++

"Snap! The kid caught me!" Chris freaked out for a moment. "Okay so while Milly and I were away I slipped one on her while she napped. What was I suppose to do? Let the opportunity pass me by?" Chris sighed. "Ah! My life is a complete mess at this point."

++++ Outside ++++

Miles ran to gather the girls-all but Jinx.

"So the other day I was napping next to Chris-" Miles started.

"OOOOoooo!" The girls loved the gossip.

"Only napping! Anyway so I was napping near him and I felt something push against my lips... I think he kissed me!"

"Oh girl we told you he liked you!" Catalina smirked at Chris walking by. "You should so go out with him!" She tried -as hard as any girl could- to keep it all to a whisper.

"What? Me and-and him?" Miles was shy about the topic of dating. Her face went red and she looked to see if Chris is/was seeing her like that. "Us as a... Couple?"

"Heck ya!" Iris encouraged it. So did the rest.

"But..but!" Miles was turning reder.

"Go if he don't have the guts." Rachel pushed Miles towards Chris' direction.

"But...but.." She was steaming red. "I-um... need to go!" Miles high tailed it out of there. She ran in the confessional as fast as they could.

++++The confessional+++

"The heck! Those girls are CRAZY!" Miles panted. "Me and Chris... In that way?... No no no no! Or maybe? Ah!" Her face was beyond red.

++++Outside.++++

"Oh my gosh!" Chris slapped his forehead. "Why do I keep on forgetting?"

"Forgetting what?" Jay walked over.

"Soooo many things." Chris pulled out a list. "One! None of the three that got into a fight will be out of the game- however since I convinced Miles and the producers that- I can mess with you. You ALL. Secondly You all have 3 packages. 1 full of food. 1 full of tools and tents and etc. And one's a mystery package. It could help, but it could also mess up your game... ha ha!" Chris laughed a bit. "Have any of you seen Mil?"

"Um...no" None of the noted that Miles kept running back and forth to the confessional and the girls.

"Also... Who's bed this is?... Up this tree?" Chis climbed the tree to point out a comfy looking bed.

"Oh that's mine." Luke proudly said. Chis smiled as he walked on it.

"Good... good. Only one problem.. If I put just enough pressure here..." He forced the bed to break. "It'll break like so. ha ha." He grabbed on a branch so he wouldn't fall. "I could also help you guys but I don't want to." Chris is all for revenge on the three- more on Luke and Jinx. "Oh ya. Jay? If I was in your shoes I would so totally do the same thing." He finished destroying Luke's bed completely.

"Uh?" Now it went threw everybody's head not to mess with him. The girls saw from a distance.

Miles walked up to Chris still red. She tugged his shirt and showed him a list of numbers ans letters.

"That's right! Here's the team Challenge number uno!" Chris showed the kids the way up a high cliff. "You'll have to jump of this cliff and gather 1 of the 3 pieces to a puzzle. The team who doesn't end up with the piece to the puzzle will have to vote off one of their members..." He pointed down below. "Mind you there are no sharks but, there are plenty of jelly fish. Each of you will only get one turn. If you rise from the water your out. Your team only needs one of the three pieces got it?" The contestants shook their head yes. "Mil -for some odd reason- will be in the water to make sure you only get 1 turn. YOU GOOD MILLY!"

"YES!" Miles called. "WHY DO YOU CALL ME MILLY?" Miles asked.

"It's just a cute nickname I got you..." He kinda lowered his voice so Miles won't hear him completely.

"Oh man! I didn't hear that!" Miles called back.

"TTYL!" Chris then went back to the contestants. "Anyways... Wipe all those smirks off your faces. You 3 are majorly lucky I didn't kick you off by now. Neil you go first."

"Okay?" Neil ran and dived in. Under water he saw the Puzzle piece and grabbed it. He surfaced and got stung. "Team Solar is- AH!" He flew in the sky. He crashed landed on shore with the puzzle piece in hand. "My team Solar good... I see stars..."

"Wow." Miles looked less red. "In the first and only try... Team Solar is in the Clear!" Miles waved at Chris.

"Really?" Chris and the others saw Neil with a puzzle piece. "Man he's good... NEXT!"

Jay ran in without a care. He dived in but left with no puzzle piece. He splashed the water with anger. At least he got a cool looking coin. Chris then kicked Jinx and Luke in at the same time. Chris realized the time and looked into a camera.

"Sorry folks but it's break time!" Chris call Miles out of the water at the camera went dark.

_**Insperasheo!**_


	6. Group Challenge Complete And worst

"So we're back?" Chris looks at the camera. It bobs up and down. "Welcome back everybody! I-"

"Ah!" A high pitched scream scared everybody. It came from the Jelly fish lake way below. "Oh my God! OH my Good! OH MY GOD!"

"What is it Milly?!" Chris was shocked to hear Miles that way.

"My ankle bracelet is missing!" Miles Freaked out!

"Um... Team Solar since you don't have to find the puzzle pieces go help her out."

All five members of the Solar team Jumped in the water. They dug some dirt and even Alan checked a jelly fish! The one Alan checked had a Mic charm. He surfaced and called for Miles.

"Mil! Is it a charm bracelet?" Alan Called.

"Yes! Yes it is! It has 7 charms!" Miles panicked. "A mic charm, ship charm, music note charm, a-a heart charm, a g-cleft charm, a sword charm, and a cute little Fish scale charm. Did-did you find it?"

"Just the Mic charm on a Jelly." Alan Dived in and even though he got shocked pretty bad he took the charm off the jelly fish and gave it to Miles. "Don't worry... I'll get you the others..." He burped smoke.

"Found a... A broken charm?" Allison was attacked by Miles.

"My... Boat charm... WHERE"S THE OTHER HALF!" Miles began tossing Jelly fish. Mean while Luke and Jinx secretly surfaced and dived back in.

"Milly? Mil. Just calm down. We'll find it." Chris tried to make things better.

"Really?" Miles stopped tossing the Jelly fish.

"I'll even search for them myself." Chris smiled.

++++Confessional++++

"This'll so earn me points!" Chris cheered. "If I find the rest of her charms she'll probably reward me." He smiled devilishly and kiss the air.

++++Outside++++

"Found piece of the puzzle!" Luke surfaced with a puzzle piece.

"Really?" Rachel Knew no one could hold their breathe THAT long. He must have been cheating someway.

"Ya! My team can now help Mil!" Luke and his Team Skies Dived in at their own risk. When Chris finally notice Jinx was still in the water he knew there was only two possibilities: She drowned or she's cheating in a way. When she surfaced she had 1 leach on her and the other half of Miles' boat Charm. He took the charm and gave it to Miles.

"Oh thank you for passing it to me Chris." Miles smiled as she put the two pieces together. "Tell Jinx Thanks." Chris sighed.

"Next Jumper!" He called. One by one members of the Rocks and Ocean team took turns jumping. A boy named Sam found the last Puzzle piece.

"Ha!" Sam called. "Team Rocks is Team LOSERS tonight! HA!"

Once Chris saw this He jumped to the water and got near Miles. When he saw Luke come out the water he push Luke back into the water and took the charm. He did the same for 5 other competitors. Rachel and Jinx push Chris once they got their breath. He came over to Miles and gave her the charms. She didn't knew what he did. She was so happy that she hugged him.

++++Confessional++++

"Sure I didn't get a kiss out of it, but a hugs good... Now to deal with the DRAMA." Chris laughed to himself then stopped. "Please dude in the sky don't make her friend zone me." He left to pick some flowers.

++++Outside++++

"Oh! I hate Chris!" Saphire hissed. "That meany-"

"No wait!" Jay shushed Saphire by jumping in front of him.. "Notice what he is doing... Flirting with Mil."

Saphire looked at Chris picking flowers. "Weirdo-"

"He's not a weirdo! He's doing it for Miles! Look!" Moments later Chris was seen giving flowers to Miles. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile seemed glued on his face-even when Jinx kicked sand in his face.

"You got to be kidding me."

"No. He likes Mil but, but... I don't know Mil's situation at the moment... Point is I think we should hook him up."

"Really? Chris and Miles? Well I'm not doing it."

"I think I know who can..." Jay started asking around for help. The others agreed to hook them up, but they don't know how. They decided to get old contestants for help. They stole Chris' phone while he took a short nap and called old members of the show.

_**Who do you think will come? Will Chris and Miles be together? And This is just the middle of a long . I need 8 OCs. 4 girls and 4 boys.**_

_**Write it all in the comments... I don't like so many people PMing me all the time...**_


	7. Love update and Much more!

"Please pick up!... Yes!" Jay cheered as the person he was calling picked up. "Yes can you come? ... Come here! ... Heck ya! Bring others too... She'll need all the help she can get..."

"Ah!" Chris woke. "Where's my cellphone?!" Chris panicked. He checked all his pockets and looked extremely worried. "My phone, my phone, my phone!"

"Is this it?" Jay played a innocent role. "This grey one with a T.D.S. sticker on it?" He held it in the air.

"Yes! Thank you!" Chris took his phone and called Chef. "Chef buddy!... Yes...okay... Heck ya! See you in a few!" Chris hung up and looked at the teams.

"Chris..." Miles walked over to Chris. "We have time for another challenge!"

"Perfect!" He clapped his hands. "Now...what will it be?... Mil got any ideas?"

"Many." Miles answered with a smile. She whispered all her ideas into Chris' ear.

"... good... oh that's perfect!... That'll be good for tomorrow...great!... It's final!" Chris smiled with a grin that scared the competitors. "We're gonna have soo much fun!"

"Make your weapons!" Miles screamed so all the members can hear. The ran like rats! "Is it me or they look like rats?"

"They ARE rats." Chris laughed. "So you think they'll make us the perfect lunch?"

"And a cozy Vote-Off hub."

"Nice." As the contestants ran round building their weapons and new tools Chris decided to get romantic. He first went to change his clothes and to look for a good romantic spot. Mean while Miles was helping the contestants.

"You guys are gonna hunt down a buffalo, some birds, gather greens and make a feast the old fashion way!"

"You got to be kidding us!" Some of them were mad.

"Can I make you a complete Vegan meal?" Luke asked.

"As long as it's good." Miles said. "I'll help you find edible greens but, you'll have to do the hunting and cooking. Got it?"

"Yes."

++++Confessional+++

Allison smiled. "This is going as planed." She clapped with joy. "We'll seat Chris and Mil together and the PEOPLE will help hook them up. Only if the GUYS don't mess it up... Hopefully not... I have to check with Jay." She leaves and and old contestant appears.

"Shhhhh!" He giggled. "Chris can't know we're here. We came to hook them up. ha ha. I mean the chances of him getting with her has increased by ten fold! It'll take time though." The man laughs and leaves.

++++Outside++++

Chris has better cloths and he found the perfect spot.

++++Confessional++++

"I'm actually gonna do it! Even though i'm usually not the one asking girls out... They ask me... Should I?" He panics a bit. "she might reject me!.. Aw man! now i know how those loser kids in high-school feel like- all confused! Pull it together Chris. You got to take the chance... Or should I?" He bit his nails.

++++Outside++++

Chef brought a boat and it was full of old contestants.

"Jay?" Chef looked around. "I brought the 'package'." Just then a lot of teens poured out. "You gotta hide them."

"Steve is looking for a great spot to hide them." Jay looked around for Steve who haven't returned since the call. "He's not back yet."

"What's the point?"Saphire asked. "Chris is hopeless and Mil doesn't seem interested."

"I know my cousin. She totally likes Chris just dosen't show as much." Chef explained.

"Mil's your cousin?" A girl named Charlee was kinda shocked.

"Ya-" Chef was pushed by Gwen.

"We need to hide before Chris catches us!" Gwen looked around. Steve returned and almost fainted.

"Steve!" All his teammates ran to him and so did the others.

"I found a good... spot...water...fall..." Steve was breathing hard. "Crap! My legs... hurt..."

"Where?" Trent asked.

"About 2 and a half miles...that away!" He pointed Eastward. The old contestants left just in time as Chris came out.

++++With the old contestants.++++

"He said 2.5 miles!" DJ ran. "How big is this island anyway?"

"About the size of Hawaii." Izzy laughed "This'll be fun! Woo!" She ran ahead. The others struggled to catch up. Once they found the water fall they fond a hidden cave behind it.

"This is perfect!" Beth said. "We can hideout here!"

"Ya but we're too far away." Duncan said.

"Ya which makes it better. All we need are some security cams." Courtney then saw the camera man. "Mind if we barrow some of your cameras?"

The camera moves side to side. The camera man hands Courtney a few tiny cameras.

"Wow. Thanks."

++++With Miles and the others++++

Rachel And her team decided to get greens first.

"Is this edible?" Popi lifted up a mushroom.

"Those are." Miles just stood calm and laid in the sand and slowly fell a sleep. Before she fell a sleep she helped the others too. They made the 'Vote-off hub' around her. When all meals were done the kids began to look for Chris who was oddly missing.

++++With Chris++++

Chris was caught by the cameras running deep in the forest. He saw screaming and waving his arms.

++++With the old contestants.++++

"Look!The cameras spotted Chris!" Noah pointed at one of the many screens before him. "I think he broke under pressure."

"The pressure of what?" Owen asked.

"Of getting reject." Sadie said.

"Ya! Any man can snap under that pressure." Katie shook her head.

"Well... What can we do?- Other then just watch?" Heather asked and looked around for a answer. "Anyone?"

"I have an idea." Sam said.

++++With Chris++++

"I CAN"T DO IT! I'M JUST A FOOL FOR THINKING I CAN-" Sam threw a Stone at Chris' head. Chris gained temporary amnesia. "Where am I? How did I get here?Oh my! The time!" Chris ran back but came back drenched. "I'm here... Milly?" Miles was still a sleep.

"Um... MILES!" Chef woke Miles. He smiled when Miles looked at him mad. "What?"

"Since when were you here Chef?" Chris asked.

"A little earlier." He simply answered.

"Any way?" He smelled him self real quickly. "I'm good... Let's judge the food!" Chris couldn't wait.

"Here's your seat!" Connor pointed to the only seat that was next to Miles. "First up my team! Team Skies!"

Slowly one meal at a time Chris and Miles ate and judged the food. Chris pretended to die to make Miles laugh when he saw the Vegan meal. At one point Chris almost really died if it wasn't for Chef forcing water down his throat.

"Ah!" Chris coughed. "The Vegan plate was better then that! And that's saying a lot!"

"But I liked the Vegan plate." Miles said.

"Sorry Milly but, both the Vegan plate and this SUCKS! Sadly the Vegan plate seemed like heaven compared to this! What were you and your teammates trying to do?! KILL ME?!"

"Chris.."

"Yes?"

"NEXT TEAM!" Miles made Chris laughed a bit.

"TEAM OCEAN!" One by one plates came in. After Jenn handed her plate everyone left Chris and Miles.

"Where's everyone?" Miles notice they left.

"Does it matter?" Chris sat closer to Miles. "It's pretty late at night. Aren't you tired?"

"No... I took a nap earlier... Yoooou?" Chis yawned and put his arm over Miles' shoulder. "Chris?"

"Yes." He didn't move his arm.

"Move it."

"Move what?"

"Your arm..."

"Oh!... Sorry." Chris moves his arm. "How's the food."

"Under cooked... Weird...and that plate... There's only one...not two..."

"Oh!" Chris saw the opportunity. "How about we share?"

"Uh..." Miles face turned red. "Sure...what evers."

Chris gave Miles a spoon full of the food. She was such a deep shade of red-that even Chris knew for sure that she liked him but, he became even more nervous. After testing all the teams food. Chris made his decision.

"Which team was the worst?" Miles asked.

"First... Miles...Will...you..."

"Chris are you okay?"

"Ya..just..." Even his face became a deep red. He took a deep breath and his normal color returned. "Get team Solar... They suck just as much as the Vegan plate."

Luke jumped form the bushes.

"You got a problem!-" Luke was red.

"Just with your food..." Chris replied calmly.

"Anyway..." Miles gathered Team Solar. "Sorry but, Chris says your food...is...the baddest... Personally I loved all the plates, The Vegan plate, the Sushi plate, and all the others... Sorry you'll have to vote someone off."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Neil stated. Chris started the campfire and the 5 gathered around.

"Okay so one of you are getting kicked who..."

++++With the old contestants.++++

"You got to be kidding me!" Lightning screamed. "He missed his chance!"

"Don't worry..."Alejandro giggled. "Everything is running smoothly."

"Smooth my butt!" Dakota pushed Alejandro off his seat.

"Question why are we doing this?" Jo asked.

"Why not?" Scott said. "Chef said we'll get paid for this so ya."

"About $5,000." Ezekiel said with a smile. "Good cash right?"

"Well you do it for money- I'm doing it for Chris." Sierra said. "It's kinda sad... He tortured us at times because he was lonely and trying to filled a void that can only be filled through love. Plus they seem into each other..."

"Wow... You made us sound so selfish..." Heather looked at the ground. "You know what? I'm gonna do it for Chis and Mils." Others agreed.

++++With Team Solar++++

"The votes are in!" Chris stood over the fire. "Sorry but,...Micks your outta here!"

Micks bronze face turned pale. "But-but!"

"No Butts. Your out!" Chef took Micks to the boat.

"Wait!" Miles grabbed Jinx. "Take this one too!" She threw Jinx on the boat.

"What?!" Jinx and Chris and the rest were shocked.

"She was the one who broke your rib Chris!" Miles' started breathing fast. "Plus she's a hazard to all of us! What if I was there insted of you? Or what if it was worst?!" She put her hand on Chris chest. "I won't let that hazard be here any longer! She has to go! Plus Team Rocks -now- doesn't have to vote anyone off..."

"Alright." Chris smiled and kiss Mils' on her check. "So..." He looks into the camera. "It's been a long exciting day and a lot has happened. What do Milly and have in store for tomorrow? Why did Chef came at an odd time? And why can't I remember what I was doing in the middle of the forest? Find out Next time on:"

"Total Drama SURVIVAL!" Miles laughed as the camera zoomed away.


	8. The Black Metal challenge Part 1

The camera is on Miles trying to wake Chris as the sunrises.

"Chris! Chris wake up! Uh-" Miles looked into the camera and has a weak smile on her face. "Well-um... Since Chris can't wake up now I guest I'll have to host... Please don't tell me he's dead... Anyway... Yesterday was my off day. I litterally threw Jinx out. And two teams had to eliminate one of their teammates... 2 down and I guess 1.2.3...17 to go until there is a winner... ya.. I have a lot in store for today... If only Chris will wake up.." The theme song plays.

++++Confessional++++

"This is my first time hosting-in like ever!" Miles began making a puppy kind of sound.

++++With contestants++++

"Mil! What's happening? Where's Chris?" Rachel saw a censored look on Miles' face.

"Since Chris won't wake up I called 9-1-1. And they took him earlier"

"Oh... Well doesn't that mean you'll have to host the show now?"

"I know! I know!" Miles called the teams over. "Since Chris is away... I'll have to host... Your first challenge is to create a boat and find one of the 5 closest islands. When you reach one of the closest islands you'll then have to find the black metal. First team to comeback and give me the metal will win. The team with the lowest amount of points will lose. Your team's boat will give you at least 1 to 10 points. First person on one of the islands gains 5 points. Win the mini challenges and you gain 1 point for each. And the first to come back gains 15. -5 points for being 2nd and -10 for 3rd. 4th place won't get any points."

"Okay?" Each team eyed each other.

"You have only 5 hours to complete all the challenges. Ready?" Miles phone goes off. "Wait... Yes? ... Chris is okay! Great! Tell him they are about to start and to turn on the t.v. ... Awesome... And?... Kay text me... I have to do this..." Miles hangs up and looks at the contestants. "Guys good news!"

"We heard!" Nikki looked at Miles with a 'I-don't-really-care' look. "That Chris is okay that is."

"Isn't it great?!" Miles was excited.

"Ya-no." Everyone was brutally honest.

"Not even a little?" Miles was a bit disappointing.

"Can we just go on with the challenge?!" Breanna asked with anger in her voice.

"Okay... Okay... Begin..." The teams rushed to work. Jay quickly hugged Miles so she won't be so sad, Luke did so also.

As team Skies started to chop down a tree to start making their boat, Team rocks had to find quick effective ways to make their boat. Team Solar chopped enough wood for their boat but, they needed away to bring it together. Team rocks is looking for material. Miles simply swims away after dropping her cellphone. She was very upset- but not because of the kids' reaction.

"Mil do we have a set time for the building of the boats?" Neil asked. When he had no answer he turned to see Miles was gone. "Guys."

"What?! And why aren't you helping us?" Allison and the rest of the team-except Neil- was working.

"Mil is gone."

"What? Isn't she suppose to be hosting?" Alan asked.

"Not really..." Neil thought he saw Miles' at a distance. She swam fast and only seemed to go faster.

"It dosen't matter!" Steve stated. "We need to get our work done."

"But Mil has to judge our work and not to mention that we have to give her the Black metal to win the challenge."

"Just help us!" Neil began working with his team and the other teams were catching up to their work.

"Guys. If she doesn't come back every team is in trouble. How are we to win the challenge if she's not here?" Rachel looked at her teammates who seem not to care. "Guys! This is serious!"

"We know!" Jenn said. "But what can we do? Go after her?"

"We don't even know what direction she went to. Or how fast she is." Sam pointed at Rachel.

"She has to come back any way." Breanna stated. "She can easily lose her job for that... Look! Our boats done!"

"And no one else's is!" Popi cheered. "While we are ahead let's go!" Team Ocean is on their way to victory.

"You got to be kidding me! They are a head of us!" Connor complained. "We need to speed up some how."

"Well I'm already working as fast as I can with making this boat." Luke and Mic Lin were working fast-but not fast enough.

"Almost done on my part... Finished!" Catalina cheered as the others also began to Finnish their parts.

"Me too." Nikki smiled and began putting the parts of the boat together. Slowly they finished and caught up! They became second.

The other teams caught up and were behind team Skies tail. Some paddled while others used the wind to help guide them. In the end 3 of the teams ended up in the same island.

"Aw man!" Saphire saw the other 2 teams and rushed his. "Guys we got to hurry!"

"Ya ya!" Liza found a sheet of paper. "Guys one of the mini challenges!"

"Read it!" Jay wanted to get a head start.

"Okay!" Liza read the paper aloud. "_To be the best and beat the rest_-"

"Really? She had to rhyme?" Charlee rolled her eyes.

"Any way..." Liza continued. "_Get the spices that'll be it._ That doesn't rhymes."

"Spices? What spices?" Jay asked.

"What ever!" Saphire pushed his teammates a head.

"Look Saphire and his team!" Jenn pointed.

"And a mini challenge!" Sam read it a loud. "_To be the best and beat the rest get the spices._"

"Like what?" Popi asked. "Cinnamon?"

"Dose it matter? We need the Black metal now!" Breanna said pointing at the other teams.

"Fine let's go!" Rachel ran a head. The others caught up.

++++With Chris in hospital++++

"Yes." Chris clapped his hands. "Don't worry folks. Mil is here with me and there will be some real good action." Miles walked towards Chris.

"Sorry for just getting up and leaving... I just needed to make sure Chris was okay and all."

"And I really hate the kids at the moment. What should we do next?"

* * *

_**This is part 1 of 2 or 3. I was gonna type more but when I saw: Doc: TDS 8(1,032). I felt weird. I usually don't type/write so much so ya... There's more!**_


	9. The Black Metal challenge Part 2

Chris whispered something in Miles' ear.

"You're a demon!" Miles called.

"But it'll be soooo much fun!" Chris said. "We-or myself- are gonna prank the kids!" He laughed then Miles punched his arm. "What?"

"Just don't kill them."

"Sweet!" Chris called Chef. "Unload then 'package'." After hanging up Chris looked at the camera. "Have a laugh!"

* * *

"What's that?" Jenn spotted the 'package'.

"What ever! Let's just go!" Sam said.

"Look a note!" Rachel and her team heard a voice. It was Jay.

"_If you dare. Face the Bear. _What bear?!" Just then a black bear attacked Jay's team. "Holy-"

* * *

"I like how you rhymed." Chris laughed at the contestants. "So worth $1,500 I spent!"

"Really? $1,500? That's a good deal."

* * *

"Ha!" Steve pointed and laughed at Liza getting wedgies by the bear.

"Not cool!" Liza protested.

* * *

"Sorry liza- But that was EPIC!" Miles busted into laughter. "I'm soooo sorry!"

"Why? It was super funny! Her face = priceless!" Chris Laughed.

* * *

Charlee panicked as the bear came near her. She grabed a near by rock and threw it at the bear's head. The bear fell hard.

* * *

"What the hell did she do to my bear?!" Chris asked. "The-"

"Charlee won that one for her team."

"But my BEAR!"

* * *

"Go Charlee!" Her teammates chanted.

"Dumb luck!" Popi yelled as he passed. His team ran by to only find a note.

"_Take down the other. Ya just fight them._" Jenn read aloud. "This isn't the hand writing from the note before! It's Chris'!"

"Does it matter?" Just then Rachel threw a punch at Allison.

"That's it!" Allison fought back! Both teams got pretty rough! Fist flying, stones being thrown, and sticks hit faces. Saphire and his team dodged the blast.

"Crazy!" Jay found another note. "_Since two are down and there is one which might win. Please sing_."

"Really? Does the other team on the other island even have to do this? " Liza asked.

* * *

**With team skies...**

_Ma Lin: Oh! This day just keeps on getting worst!_

_Luke: But this day is pretty great!_

_Nikki: It's true we are winning!_

_Connor: Let's look for that metal!_

_Catalina: And complete the other challenges so we can have this in the bag!_

_Nikki: We suck at this singing thing so bad._

* * *

"They are actully pretty good." Chris nodded his head.

* * *

_**sorry but today is my off day i don't feel so good.**_


	10. The Black Metal challenge Part 3

**With team Skies:**

_Nikki: Oh there! There it is! The black metal!_

_Connor: Praise the lord!_

* * *

**With Chris:**

"Tghe hahahahahahahahaha! Even if they get kick off I'm paying them to sing. for me!" Chris laughed hard. "No I'm serious!"

* * *

**With team Rocks: **

_Liza: Oh dear lord! Please help me!_

_Jay: Who cares! I want out!_

_Saphire: I can agree. Let's just get this over with!_

* * *

**With Chris:**

"Team rocks does suck!" Chris nodded.

"They're not that bad." Miles said.

"You'll say that about every team."

"N-...so what?"

"Just spit the truth."

"sorry but they... and..."

"Oh Miles!" The camera censored Miles words. "Oh!" Even though she didn't curse the camera man censored her because Miles didn't want the contents to hear what she said. They walked away and entered a helicopter. "Miles I love you! Marry me!" Chris said it with a smile on my face.

* * *

**with team Skies:**

"Let's take this to Mil!" 'Woo's filled the air.

They went back to the island and found no one. "Where's Mil and... Holy!-" Nikki pause.

"A helicopter!" Luke saw them come out.

"Wanna join us for top class dinner?" Chris asked. "They are the best chefs around. Even have vegan food."

"We're in!" Team Skies joined Chris and Miles.

"If you end up out the game I'm hiring some singers if you are interested..." Chris asked. "Yes no?"

"Maybe..."

"..."

* * *

**_Boredom! And little insperation... 8(_**


	11. The Black Metal challenge Part 4-ish

**_Insperasheo!_**

"Last time on Total Drama Survival!" Chis, Miles, and team Skies were at a fancy resturant and were having dinner. "Team Skies won! And the others... well... they are still on the island. And Mil talked trash! Oh tell 'em!"

"No!" Miles waved her hands. "No no no! I said I was so sorry! No not ever again!"

"Okay?" Chris smiled. "And what evs... Team Skies since I like you:  
1: Winter is coming.  
2: It'll be the worst winter any of you will face!  
3: Since I like your team- here a fire starter."

"And because I like you too-here a thermal blanket." Miles passed the blanket.

+++++Confessional+++++

"If you live in Canada or Alaska I guess It won't really be the worst..." Chris said while thinking. "What evs."

+++++With the team+++++

"I suggest that you make a home that you can all be in together because You'll need each other's warmth." Miles said.

"What if YOU got stuck here?" Luke said after he finished his plate of food.

"Why did you said 'you' like that?"

"Only 'cause I like you-not Chris." The rest agreed.

"oh..."

+With the other teams+

"Wait!" A random member of the teams yelled. "I think we lost by now."

"Whqt?"

"Lemme guess-"

"Team Skies won!" Every team gave up.

"So what? We just go?"Neil asked.

"At this rate... ya..."

"Quitters!" Neil began to make a speech. "Even If Team Skies won we still have to try or all three of our teams will lose in two different ways! Not only will all 3 of our teams will have to send someone home but we'll pretty much lose all our hope! What happen to the 'I'll-win-this' attitude? Are all of you gonna give up? just like that? No. Not me and not ever. Come on team! we can win this! We can all win this. Who's with me?" one by one everyone began to say 'ya' and 'we WILL win'. The teams worked together and finally made it home.

"you got to be kidding me!" Chris saw them working together.

++++Confessional++++

"Neil you rock!" Popi cheered.

"You da best!" Saphire said. "Don't tell him I said that!"

"Good speech!" Rachel smiled. And the comments contiued.

++++With Chris and the others++++

"Wow...just wow..." Chris started off. "You three teams end up working together, completing all mini chalenges, and Neil gave a wicked speech... To that I say- CONGRATS! No team lost!"

"What?!" Everyone but Miles was shocked.

"One of your unwritten mini challenges was to make a speech and work with people outside of your team. Thank Mil for that one. Not to mention That ALL-not one- ALL of you made it out alive!"

"What?" Jenn herd the way Chris made being alive sound. "We could have died?!"

"Ofcorse!" Chris smiled. "Survive is in the name! That means there'll be life threatening challenges in here!" Chris laughed it off. "Oh and be prepared! That's what you'll have to do for 6 to 7 months! While Mil and I will be gone. Note we are not -and I mean NOT- responsible for anyone dying. Read the fine print! Mil and I'll leave tomorrow. Have fun!"

* * *

_**Tell me who do you think will hook up with who!**_

_**these are the people in (And I might take Host X contestant of Co-host X Contestant... Just maybe)**_

TEAM SOLAR:  
1 Neil (Dude)  
2 Allison (Female)  
3 Alan (Dude)  
4 Steve (Dude)

TEAM ROCKS:  
1 Saphire (Dude)  
2 Jay (Dude)  
3 Liza (Female)  
4 Charlee (female)

TEAM OCEAN:  
1 Rachel (Female)  
2 Jenn (Female)  
3 Sam (Dude)  
4 Popi (Dude)  
5 Breanna (Female)

TEAM SKIES:  
1 Catalina (Female)  
2 Mac Lin (Female)  
3 Luke (Dude)  
4 Connor (Dude)  
5 Nikki (Female)


	12. Winter is coming!

"What?!" Cameras were focused on Chris arguing on the phone. "Why can't the helicopter come?... Well...AH! So mil and I are stuck?! You got to be kidding me!... If either of us get hurt... you'll pay...with your life!" He hangs up, and threw his phone into the ocean. "Stupid... and he just wants to ... that little... oh! Sorry! I didn't know that we were on! Why didn't you tell me?"

+With Miles+

"Kid... Kiddy...kidykid..." Miles was poking a starfish that she called 'kid'. "You phat... ya know that?" The starfish wiggled.

"Mil? Why are you here?" Nikki called. "I thought you and Chris were getting picked up."

"Well... things happen...and the storm is coming..."

"And you won't prepare?"

"Oh heavens no! I'm prepared it's just... food is an issue... The animals already know winter's coming and... I don't know how to hunt... Neither dose Chris and there's no point in fishing and the plants won't last long."

"Oh..."

"Nik!" Luke called. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure..."

Nikki went to Luke and Luke gave her a flower and pointed to a hidden house. "Come live with me for the winter."

"What? Me?" Nikki was shocked.

"Why not?"

"Give me a moment..." Nikki went to Rachel and the others for help. "Girls! Girls!"

"What is it Nikki?"Allison asked.

"Luke wants me to live with him... for the winter..."

"Take him up on the offer. Building a home for the winter sucks!"Breanna kicked a piece of wood that stud in her way.

"Plus less work for me and the others."Mac Lin said.

"So I'll live with him?" Nikki looked at the others that seemed not to care much.

"With whom?" Miles went to the girls.

"Luke." Nikki replied.

"Just don't let him make any of '**them**' moves on you." Miles said. "Where's Chris?"

"I don't know." Almost every girl said that at the same time.

+With Saphire and the other boys(Including Chris)+

"You sure this is enough fire wood?"Connor asked.

"About... enough..." Jay answer.

"You sure?"

"Let's get more." Sam said while Chris and him put their wood down and went to get more.

"So he's really stuck with us?" Popi asked.

"Yup."Steve said. "He's been awful quiet now too."

"So... Why are you helping us?" Sam asked. Chris stood quiet as he collected wood. "Chris?"

"...my bear..." He replied. "I swear if he's not alive..."

"Ah?" Sam went to the other boys with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it Sam?"Alan asked while helping Neil lift up a log. "This is heavy!" The others began to help.

"He hopes his bear's alive... You don't think she killed it. Do you?" Sam asked while doing his share of the lifting.

"She killing a bear? With a rock? No way!" Neil said. "That bear is alive."

"Hopefully." Chris said when coming back to them. "Move it over there." He commanded.

"Ahg!" The boys moved slowly to their far destination.

"Chris do you even have a house for you?" Saphire asked.

"Ya. Mil, Kimler and I are gonna live in it." Chris replied while picking up the other wood.

"Who's Kimler?" Jay asked.

"My Bear!" Chris went ahead. "I'm Taking one of the boats be back in like 20."

+On the island.+

"Kimler!" Chris hugged the bear. "Boy I missed you how's it going?"

"_Rawr rawrawrawetr raw._" (Translation: Fine and better that you came to get me daddy.)

"Come. I got a cozy place for us and Mil." Kimler swam near Chris' boat and they reached the Island that the others were at.

"Kimler!" Miles ran and hugged Kimler. "I know you'll be just fine! That rock didn't hurt you too bad did it?" Kimler shook his head no. "Good."

"Listen the more the merrier. The more people you have on your group the better. I'm taking Mil, Kimler, Jenn, Popi, and Sam. Having more people with you means more heat and less fire wood for it. It also means that you'll need more food packed. Got it?" Chris waved over Jenn, Popi, and Sam.

Even though Luke only wanted to be with Nikki alone he took in Jay and Neil. Conner took in Mac Lin, Catalina, Breanna, and Rachel. While Charlee took in Liza, Allison, Alan, and Steve. Some members of ach group were responsible for gathering food, some were responsible for building the home and the rest were responsible for the gathering of fire wood.

* * *

_**Laters!**_


End file.
